Pixar Fanfic Story !
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: a funny crossover with Incredibles 2 X A Bugs Life!


One day Karen Aka Voyd ! Was heading to work at her new Job at a Local Starbucks and At the same time Karen was nervous and timid of meeting her new Co-workers are going to like her ! As Karen tells herself she's going to be fine and to just be her self ! As Karen gets closer to Starbucks! Karen gets nervous and Shy !

As a nearby voice said ! It's okay Karen ! As Karen Shyly hears her voice be called and She turns around to see Her new Super Colleague Friend, He Lectrix !

The tall brunette male comes up to her and said! It will be fine Karen ! I'll be here right by you the whole time! As Karen Shyly said! Wait Uh Helectrix do you work here too ! As Helectrix said ! Here oh yeah ! I this is my second week on the job !

There's no need to worry! It will be okay! Trust me! As Karen Shyly hides her face and blushes ! Which indicates Karen likes Helectrix!

As Karen's Confidence was a little bit on the Shyness side ! HelEtrix came up to Karen with compassionate and Said! Hey ! It will be fine Karen ! Trust me! As Karen Shyly looks at Helectrix and as if all the sudden Karen's Vortex circles act up and ends up Portaling Karen and Helectrix inside threw it and ended up in a different universe dimension completely and...

Karen woke up and realized she's not in Metropolis Anymore She's been Shrunken to the size of a insect and Karen panics Said! Oh my lord in heavens where am I Helectrix where are you ! As Helectrix said ! Karen it's okay I'm right here !

As Helectrix puts his hand on Karen's Shoulder and realizing Neither Helectrix or Karen we're not human anymore but the became Insects ! Helectrix was a brown Daddy long legs spider and Karen is A Blue Female Rhino Beetle!

As Helectrix said! Karen ! Don't freak out but you have become a female Blue Rhino Beetle ! As Karen Shyly looks at herself in a nearby puddle and saw her reflection and Karen Screamed at the top of her lungs and Karen panicked and said! What happened to us ! This is all my fault! How have We became Insects ! As Helectrix said! Don't blame your self Karen , It wasn't your fault ! Maybe some kind Time space happened with vortex circles and ended up sending us to a different time world all together! As Karen Shyly said! I hope your sure about this Helectrix ! As Helectrix said! I'm pretty sure that's the case at the mean time maybe we can someone for help ! Let's See!

As Helectrix looks around for bugs to ask for help, And Helectrix caught sight of A group Bugs going inside a huge Umbrella! And Helectrix said! Hey Karen I just saw some insects who can help us out ! Come on ! Let's go ! As Karen Shyly said! Okay! I'm coming! As Karen Shyly follows Helectrix and Head towards the direction of where the group of Bugs were going into! As Helectrix and Karen approaches the huge umbrella and they went in !

As Helectrix and Karen went in and...

a voice called, Can I help you ! As Helectrix and Karen looked and saw a Small brown Flea with a cigar in his mouth wearing a top hat on his head and said! Look You yahoos I'm not taking in anymore Performers ! Unless of hear to see s show come back tomorrow! Just As Helectrix was about to say something!

Another voice called ! Pt ! Your so Selfish they could be Bugs that are lost ! As A Female Black widow appoarched who went by the name Rosie, Rosie Said! Hello there I'm so sorry about Pt acting so Self centered! I'm Rosie! It's nice to meet you!

May I asked who you two are ! As The brown daddy long legs spider said! I'm Helectrix this is my Friend Karen! As the female Rhino Beetle, Karen Shyly waves with her Beetle like legs ! We were wondering if you can help us ! We got somehow here ! We don't know what happened! As Rosie said! Oh sure of course dears we can help you out ! Make your selves feel at home , I can introduce you to the other Bugs !

As Helectrix said thank you so much! For helping us out and letting us stay with you guys ! As Rosie said! Oh it's no problem dears , We like being able to help all Bugs ! As Helectrix and Karen Who Shyly follows Rosie to Meet the other Bugs! As Rosie said! Guys ! We have new Bugs that need our help come on over and meet them ! As the Other Bugs known as the Circus Bugs! Gathered to see meet the new Bugs ! A Preying mantis, A moth , Twin Pill Bugs, A ladybug, A caterpillar a stick Bug , a grasshopper and a Male Rhino Beetle!

As Rosie said! Everyone this is Helectrix and Karen ! They need our help ! Helectrix! Karen this is the other Circus Bugs! Manny! Gypsy! Francis! Slim! Heimilick! Tuck Roll ! Molt ! As the other Circus Bugs Greets the new Bugs and Slim said it's a pleasure to meet you Karen ! Helectrix! As Helectrix said! The pleasure is ours ! Thanks for your hospitality! As Karen Shyly looks around and She sees A Rhino Beetle went by the name Dim, that looked just like her , And Dim got Shy and hides behind the Tentflap ! As Karen Shyly Blushes and Said Who is that Behind the tentflap Rosie! As Rosie notices Dim being Shy hiding behind it said! Huh Oh ! That's Dim ! He's a little bit Shy around new Bugs. He's very Sweet though! Still training Him though! Want me to introduce Dim to you ! As Karen Shyly said, Oh I I do it's just I I don't know how to approach guys !

As Rosie said! It's okay Honey no worries! Just got to be your self and friendly! As Karen Shyly said! O Ok! I I can try ! As Rosie said! It will be fine honey ! Come on! As Helectrix said! It's ok Karen it will be fine ! Just follow Rosie's instructions! Karen Shyly Said! Ok ! I I'll do it ! Your Right! As Helectrix said great Karen , that's the way to do it! As Rosie said! No problem Hunny ! Just be your self! Come on !

As Karen Shyly followed Rosie to meet Dim! As Rosie said! Karen this is Dim, Dim this is Karen! As Dim shyly hides behind the tentflap and Dim Shyly Blushes! As Karen Shyly said , Uh H Hi Dim! I'm Karen it's nice to meet you ! Want to be great friends! As Rosie said! Dim! It's okay Hunny ! Karen wants to be friends with you ! It will be okay Dim! Come on out Dim! As Rosie held her hand out and beckoning For Dim to come out to say Hi!

As Rosie had her hand out , Dim Shyly but surely came out from behind the tentflap !

As Karen Shyly Blushes and smiles, When looking at Dim ! As Dim Shyly approach Karen ! And Dim Shyly smiles blushes Spoke up and Said! Hi! Karen, Dim likes Karen! As Karen Shyly said, I I Hi ...

Di!! Dim ! It's A Nice too meet you! I I like You Too Dim!

As Karen Shyly appoarched Dim, Dim Shyly Blushes ! And Dim Shyly spoke up in his deep voice and said! You Do! As Karen nodded her head metallically and said Yes! Dim I I do! As Dim Shyly Blushes and looks away ! As Karen Shyly kisses Dim on the Horn , As Dim Shyly felt Karen kissed Him and Dim Shyly Smiles Blushes! As Rosie watching it all and the other Bugs noticed too !

As Slim said! Wow! Rosie how did you do it ! Usually when there's female insect involved Dim gets Shy and is afraid to approach them ! As Francis said! I'll be darned, Dim does not feel that Shy around Karen ! As All the others totally agreed ! Heimilick Said! Dim usually wouldn't warm up to that many bugs ! As Molt said! Come to think of it Dim is Shy! Right Rosie! As Rosie said! Yeah! Molt , Dim is Shy, Dim has been threw so much ! Before arriving at the Circus, remember at first Dim was very Shy and wouldn't come around anyone except for Me! ( Rosies Flash back) As the others agreed with that statement! Manny points out , Dim doesn't really talk or Hangs around us very much only with you though Rosie! As Rosie said, We'll ! Truthfully Your right as well Everyone! As Gypsy Added in , Not to mention we wanted to acknowledge Dim But Dim got Shy and went off somewhere else! As Rosie adds , We also want Dim to be able to be comfortable here too !

As The other Circus Bugs agreed to Rosie comment and Slim said! We understand Rosie! We're here for you ! As Rosie said! Aww thank You Guys your the greatest friends ever! As Heimilick adds , Your welcome Rosie ! As Rosie smiles and Helectrix came by and said ! Hi Rosie how is Karen doing with Dim, As Rosie Added , Why don't you see for your self ! As Helectrix said! Okay! Cool! As Helectrix looks and watches Karen actually talking to Dim!

As Helectrix was amazed at this ! And he walks up to Rosie and the other Circus Bugs, And adds , Wow ! I gotta say Rosie your plan really worked Karen is talking to Dim! As Rosie said! I know isn't it great it's like two of Our Shyest Members are actually talking to each other ! As Helectrix said! I know ! It's really cool!

Meanwhile, Karen is having an inter conversation with Dim, As Karen Said! I usually don't have the confidence to talk to Guys because I'm always afraid that they would do something to me or even laugh at me because I'm a super , what doses a super that is 20 in a half year old would even do in life and if yo you don't mind me asking how old are you ! As Dim Shyly listening to Karen and Dim Shyly Blushes plucked up the courage to answer that question! As Dim Shyly spoke up in his deep voice, Dim likes you the way you are, Karen , Dim is 20 !

As Karen Shyly Blushes smiles and said ! Thank Y You Dim, Yo Your so Sweet ! As Dim Shyly Blushes, and Dim Shyly spoke up , Your Welcome K Karen! As Karen Shyly plucked up the courage of wanting to kiss Dim! As Dim Shyly steps back and Karen Blushes and Said! Oh dear I'm sorry I I got Too close to you I'm such a no brainer ! As Karen Shyly hides her face with embarrassment! As Dim Shyly but surely starts to understand what Is going on and what Karen is trying to do !

As Dim Shyly walks over to her , turns to face Karen ! And Dim Shyly plucked up the courage to Kiss Karen on the lips! As Karen can feel her lips meeting with Dims lips , Karen Shyly Blushes and returning the Friendly Gesture That Dim stowed upon Karen!

Back at Metrovile ! Gun shots were going off and people were screaming running for there lives , As An explosion blow threw a hole threw the wall of a building and Out comes Bon Voyage ! As Bon Voyage sets one of his detonators on to take the whole building down and ... at the right time and exact moment The Soaring Six ; the new Supers came to the rescue and to stop Von Boyage ! As They surround Von Boyage , Krusher makes the first makes the first move and grabs Bon Voyage on the hand than Screech comes from behind and pins down Bon Voyage to the ground and Brick comes in and picks up Bon Voyage and starts To squeeze him and Bon Voyage speaks French , Saying what are you fools doing unhand me !

Bon Voyage is trying to get free from Bricks grip and Reflux throws up on Bon Voyage and Bon Voyage gets grossed out and spoke in French said , Disgusting ! Can't take it you win !

As Krusher, Screech , Reflux and Brick cheered and saved the day and The police takes Bon Voyage into custody !

As Than Winston Deavor shows up and said! Yes! Great work everyone good teamwork! Winston checks and realized that HelEctrix and Voyd we're missing !

As Winston said , Hey Uh Have any of you guys Scene Helectrix and Voyd they like both vanished into thin air ! As Screech said ! I tried contacting One of them but no response from any of them ! As Relfux Added well Voyd did say she had her first day of work at a nearby Starbucks we can check there ! As Winston said ! Great plan ! Let's head over there ! Come on everyone! As Winston heads over with Screech, Krusher, Brick , Reflux follows Winston over to the Starbucks to find out where Helectrix and Voyd are!

As They arrived at Starbucks and Winston goses in and Said, Hi uh just checking to see if Karen and Helectrix are here ! As The Starbucks worker said, No we haven't scene them yet I'm afraid! Would you like to purchase an order ! As Winston said, Ah yah Sure exactly, I'll get a grande Chai tea latte ! Light on the foam ! As The worker said, Okay! Coming right up sir ! Winston said! Thank You so much and if you do manage to find Karen and Helectrix please call me and let me know on my card here ! As The worker takes the card and said Okay! I will sir !

As Winston waits for his order and said , This doesn't make any scenes it's like somehow Helectrix and Voyd just vanished !

As Brick, Krusher, Reflux and Screech waited outside the Starbucks waiting to find out what Win says about if they have scene Helectrix and Karen ! As Screech said ! I just heard Winston say that the Starbucks workers have Not scene them either , As Krusher Said ! Yay ! Where did they go ! It's not like them for them to both

disappear! As Reflux said , Do you think Karen got lost and Helectrix went to go find her! As Screech said might be on to something there Old timer! As Reflux said ! Huh ! Oh ,Why thank you ! Screech!

As Brick spoke up and said! Here comes Winston! As Winston comes out of Starbucks and tells the others ! And said, No luck Guys they haven't scene them ! Do you guys have any thought on it if where they could be ! As Reflux said Well Winston , we think the young female whipper snappers might have got lost and Helectrix went to go find her! As Winston said! Well I know I putted a tracker on her super suit ! So we maybe able pin point there location! Let's see ! As Winston takes out his tracker device to Find Voyd and Helectrix! As Winston looks and scans for The signal and Saids , Where are you Voyd ! Helectrix! As the Scanner beacon flashes and finds where Helectrix and Voyd are at !

Next Chapter will be in the process!


End file.
